


Hate Isn't Strong Enough of a Word  -  ON A SMALL BREAK

by Drekaxander



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: 1/10 Permadeath, Angel/Demon, Bisexual Cleo (she flirts with everyone), Civil War Arc, Death Threats, F/F, F/M, Grian main POV but will switch around, Hermitcraft season 6, I am not putting all because I don't want to spoil it, I guess murder? I mean you respawn so?, Intertwined Backstories, Kidnapping, Let me know of any other tags I should add, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, NHO hate, Non-binary Iskall and Welsknight, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Permadeath Potions, Phantom Pain after respawn, Please keep in mind the rating, Respawn AU, Swearing, Threats of Violence, iJevin lab experiment, not that much violence, some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drekaxander/pseuds/Drekaxander
Summary: Doc and Grian's relationship is to say, well. Strong hate towards one another and it's about to get much worse. What will happen in the Hermitcraft Civil War, or a version of it, and will anyone even survive?Also this is my first fanfic so CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome. Also personalities that I portray for some people in this fanfic are entirely fictional and are only there so that the story makes sense.
Relationships: Bdubs/Doc, Bdubs/Keralis (Platonic), Cleo/Joe (can be viewed as platonic), EX/Helsknight, Grian/Mumbo/Iskall, Most can be taken as platonic, Some just mentioned, Stress/False, Xisuma/Welsknight, impulseSV & Tango Tek & Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF), scar/cub
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Riashall

Grian lived, no lived is an overstatement, he survived in Yandere High School for three years. There he was abused by his once friend, Samgladiator. Samgladiator had murdered Taurus, another friend, and forced Grian to in a sense, become him.

After he had escaped, Grian left to a world called Evo, where he and others went through every update of Minecraft up until 1.10. Once they got to 1.10 a mysterious group of masked, winged people. These people were the watchers and they decided to make Grian a watcher as well.

Grian lived with the watchers for 5 years where he became Xelqua, the most powerful watcher. However once the watchers demanded that he destroy Evo, he refused and watched them set all of it on fire. After that Grian went into a random portal to escape the watchers.

Grian found himself at Riashall, a very dangerous area inhabited by the NHO. The NHO was a group of scientists that experimented with hybrids and were always trying to gain power. Docm77, the lead scientist found Grian in a small cave of which he was living in. Doc decided to try and harvest Grian's watcher power and bought him back to a lab.

Grian found himself in the same cell as a slime-angel hybrid named iJevin. Grian was being harvested for his power when a knight and an admin, Welsknight and Biffa, broke into the facility where there was testing. Welsknight and Biffa killed every scientist except Etho, Bdubs, and Vintagebeef because they helped them get to the lab and Doc wasn't killed because he got away. They had offered for Grian to go to Hermitcraft, however Grian refused because he didn't trust the still alive scientists.

He lived in Riashall by himself, until a year later a swedish cyborg and an english mustached man came by to mess with redstone in what they thought was an abandoned world. When Grian had gotten too close and accidentally revealed himself, causing them to accidentally create a strong relationship with them. Grian went to hermitcraft with them for season 6 because of this.

When Grian was in hermitcraft he avoided Doc as much as possible and when he overheard Helsknight, Welskight's clone, and Doc talking about getting revenge he decided to not go anywhere near them at all times.

However, this is difficult when there is a prank war going on and you both seem to be a large part of it.


	2. Bush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember the stock exchange heist? So do I, but this is an au. It goes way differently.

"What was I thinking?!" Grian was falling down a hole that led to a bunch of zombies on a ghost boat. He wasn't wearing armor and his elytra had broke earlier. "I should have expected this during the middle of a Prank war. . . And from Doc no less. Of course he's out to get me with the most painful creatures to die to and put his head on it!"

A few respawns later and a couple of friends help, Joe and Cleo, Grian had all of his stuff back. He was in Tango's rocket shop when he heard a familiar voice right behind him. "How did you like my zombies, Watcher." Grian turned to face the half creeper, half robot, scientist. 

"I'm not a watcher anymore! You know that Doc!" his voice wavering as he stared into his void like eye and always threatening red one, "What did I do to deserve dying to Zombies, of all things!"

"You know the answer to that." and indeed Grian did. Doc hated him, hated him for his power, for his survival, for existing.

"Are you here for rockets Doc?" said the familiar voice of the demon who owned the shop they were in, "If not then you can leave."

Grumbling the creeper left the shop, but not before he warned, "By the way ~Grian~ don't think that they won't find out what you are." Grian shivered knowing that his friends will eventually know that he was a watcher. Only Doc, Wels, Jevin, and Xisuma knew that he was not a regular angel and he was fine with that.

"What did he mean?" Grian forgot that Tango was there and immediately stiffened, "Hey are you ok Grian?"

"Yep!" Grian responded quickly, way too quickly. Tango gave him a very direct look. "I- He set up a prank that involved me going to Cleo's boat and getting eaten alive by zombies a few times. . . .Wait why are you smiling like that?!"

"Because that is perfect. I just thought of the best idea for a prank that hits Doc right where it hurts."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me again why we are wearing False's and Mumbo's faces?"

"Because Grian. We are going to rob the stock exchange!" Grian made a worried face, "We aren't going to steal anything! We are just going to make them think that we did! Pretty devious if I do say so myself."

"Mmm, sure. But what happens if we get caught! I really want to get out of this, NOT LOSING MY HEAD!"

Tango walked over and put a hand on Grian's shoulder, "We won't get caught. It will be fine trust me. NOW LETS ROB SOMETHING!"

"Ok fine. Also is this just so that you could rob something"

"YES, YES IT IS!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, we have the diamonds now what." Grian said failing at being calm the entire time.

"We hide them, then we go mess with his bush! I heard that he really likes that thing. Let's test that theory!" Tango said with way to big of a grin on his face.

"Ok, lets hide the diamonds here in the corner so that he can find it quickly but not right away" Grian said shoving the light blue shulker filled to the brim with diamonds in a corner and rushing to the door.

"To his bush!" Grian gave a questioning look, "To his office!"

\---------- 

They just finished adding a lot of paper flowers around the bush, and they were so close to getting out when they opened the door.

Doc was staring at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I know that the writing isn't great but i'm trying to get better. Also thank you for the kudos! I really appreciate it! :D


	3. Arguing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some swear words so please be aware of that when you read. Also bad writing alert.

Doc was staring at them.

"Um, hello Doc." Tango said unafraid, whereas Grian was frozen in place.

"Hello unwelcome guest and Tango. Why are you here . . . and WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BUSH!" Doc was now yelling and very clearly angry.

"We just thought that . . . you needed to redecorate. Yep, redecoration. That is why we are here. In your office. Today. Yep!" Tango was now stumbling with his words and was finally realizing the situation they were in, "SO WE ARE LEAVING NOW."

"No," Doc was now laughing which was way worse than pure anger, "you guys aren't getting off that easy." 

"Fuck." Grian and Tango said in usion. 

"Indeed. Now will you guys come with me or will you guys make my life harder."

\------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Grian?" Grian was still trying to remember what is happening. 

"GRIAN?" Grian blinked and saw Tango, "GRIAN!" Tango said clearly concerned and relieved at the same time. 

"What. Wait. WHERE ARE WE." He couldn't recognize where he and Tango where. There was cobblestone surrounding them on 5 sides and there was iron bars covering the open wall, blocking them from escaping. 

"Doc." Tango said one word, yet that meant everything. 

"Oh no. Oh no! OH SHIT!" Grian was panicking, this bringing back too many painful memories, "HOW DID WE GET HERE." 

"You didn't move . . . so he knocked you out. I went with him because you were slung over his shoulder and I was worried. Then he took all of our items as well as our communicators, so that's a problem." 

"No! What were you thinking when you went with him! I'm not getting out of this alive this time am I." Grian had gotten up and was pacing around the 5 by 5 by 5 room.

"Wait this time?" Grian stopped pacing, "Grian, explain." 

"Promise you won't freak out." Tango looked confused, "I NEED YOU TO PROMISE." 

"Yes, I promise! Now please explain why you are so freaked out now and around Doc!" 

"I'm a watcher," Tango's surprisingly was unfaltered, "I'm a watcher . . . and a couple years ago Doc and the NHO had tried harvesting me for my powers. I'm still alive because Welsknight and Biffa were there breaking people out."

"Wha- wait, actually that makes complete sense. Why were you hiding that?" 

Grian's jaw dropped, "BECAUSE I'M A WATCHER! What do you mean why was I hiding that, watchers kill entire servers all the time!" 

"You do realize that Xisuma is a watcher and no one cares." 

"Well yeah but he's X!" 

"So? No one hates him for it, except Doc of course." 

"Yeah bu-" 

"No. No one cares, you are the only one who cares. Now, HOW THE HELL DO WE GET OUT OF THIS COBBLESTONE PRISON?!" Grian opened his mouth to say something, "Not permadead. I can't believe I just had to add that."

"Well I believe I can answer your question." Grian turned to see a grinning Doc standing on the other side of the bars "You see it's simple really. Tango can leave, however Grian can't." Grian is frozen whereas Tango looks like he is about to kill Doc if it wasn't for the iron bars separating them. Also Doc being decked out in diamonds and a netherite enchanted sword hanging on his side.

"That's insane Doc! There is no way that i'm just leaving Grian here with you!"

"Tango please." Grian knew what was going to happen and he was accepting his fate.

"NO GRIAN!" Tango was now full on screaming, "I REFUSE TO LEAVE YOU HERE WITH A MAN THAT IS MOST LIKELY ABLE TO PERMAKILL!" 

"Tango is correct about that." Their attention was now back to Doc, "I am able to permakill and I will not hesitate to kill you Grian. I'd rather not with Tango but if he won't leave and stay silent about this situation, I will permakill him too." 

"Tango." Grian started. 

"NO!" 

"TANGO." Grian looked down.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE!" Tango was as pale as a sheet. 

"PLEASE!" Grian was on the verge of tears whereas Tango was already starting to cry. 

"Get on with this will you." 

"NO DOC!" Tango responded with pure anger.

"TANGO!" Grian's eyes met with Tango's, "LEAVE AND SAY NOTHING TO ANYONE. I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE BECAUSE OF ME. Please."

"Maybe you should listen to him Tango." Doc chimed, smirking.

Tango looked defeated and Grian looked like he was going burst into tears. "Maybe," an new voice said confidently, "we should just not do this."


	4. War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, swearing. I warned you so do not get mad at me. I won't continue warning you, the reader, about swearing, so please just take into account that there will be swearing.

They all turned to see all of the hermits. Apparently Xisuma was the one who interrupted their arguing. "I'm sorry what the fuck is happening!" yelled Xisuma, demanding an answer.

"Ummm. We were playing a game?" answered Doc who is now clearly worried.

"Oh really, a game where Grian is unconscious and they are both brought to an underground bunker in the middle of nowhere. As well as what looks like a holding cell." responded False.

"Yes?" Doc was definitely trying to hide his worry, badly.

"Yeah. That is what happened. You were all just playing a game." said Scar said unimpressed with Doc's lie.

"Again, WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING. THIS IS NOT AN OPTIONAL QUESTION." Xisuma shouted.

"Grian can I tell them?" Tango asked. Grian responded with a nod, "Grian and I were robbing the stock exchange and then Doc saw us and flipped out when he saw the paper flowers in his bush. Then he knocked out Grian and took us to here, saying that I could leave however Grian couldn't because Doc wanted to harvest his watcher powers, again. He was threatening to permakill us if I wasn't silent about all this and Grian didn't let Doc take his powers. He obviously hadn't harvested Grian's powers yet because you guys came." Tango explained.

"WAIT GRIAN IS A WATCHER!" shouted Mumbo and Iskall. Grian flinched then hid behind Tango. X, Welsknight, and Jevin all gave them a look.

"We didn't know- WAIT DID ALL OF YOU KNOW!" Iskall shouted.

Xisuma spoke, "Only Doc, Wels, Jevin, and I knew. He didn't want anyone else to know because he thought all of you would hate him."

"Oh love, we would never hate you." Stress reassured lovingly, she isn't called stressmomster for nothing. Grian started to come out from his hiding spot behind Tango.

"Yeah, Iskall and I were just surprised. You know that we love you so much and we will forever." Grian's mustached boyfriend soothed him.

"Yeah Mumbo and I love you Grian." Grian's other 'boyfriend' (Iskall told Grian and Mumbo that boyfriend is fine, even though they are nonbinary) assured him, "Wait, can we please remove these iron bars, I would like to be able to hug my boyfriend."

"Yeah I want to hug Tango as well." Zedaph exclaimed, pushing his way to the front of the group with his pickaxe. A couple minutes later and two iron bars were gone to allow Grian and Tango to exit the cobblestone room.

"Finally." Tango murmured.

"Wait, how long were we here?"

"Um, about three hours give or take." Cub answered.

"Jeeze, I was unconscious for a while." Whispered Grian.

"Well, time for hugs!" babbled Impulse.

While all of the hermits were hugging and comforting Tango and Grian, Doc was attempting to escape. Bdubs blocked Doc's exit when he saw his boyfriend trying to leave. "Out of my way Bdubs." growled Doc.

"No." Bdubs stayed where he was.

"I don't want to hurt you." Doc warned, reaching for his sword but only finding his hip, "Wha-"

"Looking for this Doc." taunted Wels, holding Doc's netherite sword.

"GIVE IT BACK." Doc hissed back. Doc wasn't about to fight Wels, no matter how weak he thought he was. Wels was a knight, nothing would change that.

"Try and fight us for it." False added, brandishing her own sword.

"Although I don't suggest it." threatened Iskall.

"Doc. You don't have to do this." Bdubs urged.

"Well there is no way in hell that I'm just going to let Xisuma ban me without a fight."

"Who said you were going to be banned?" inquired X.

"Well what else would happen?" Bellowed Doc, still in position to fight.

"A war. You and whoever wants to join you vs. all of us plus some friends. You win you stay, we win you go in the void. You always wanted to show that you were stronger than all of this. Let's test that theory."

"Fine, but." everyone turned to Doc and gave him a questioning look. Doc made eye contact with Grian, causing him to freeze.

"Oh no." Grian was very worried and could already predict the change Doc wanted to make.

"Correct." Doc gave everyone a smug look, "I don't want to just be able to stay. I win, Grian and his powers are mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again don't get mad at me if you don't like swearing, then continued to read this chapter.
> 
> How did you guys like the fanfic so far? I have a lot planned!


	5. It Has Begun . . . kind of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add new tags so if you get confused about something check the tags or comment and I will answer your question.

The teams are set and both teams have a large amount of team members, some of which are not human. This is real war, except everyone will respawn but they won't be able to continue the war when they die. The G-team has a total of 108 members; 22 hermits, Gertrude (a witch), 20 piglins (courtesy of team ZIT), 10 members from EVO (an old server that Grian was a part of), Biffa, 20 vexes (Convex has to be part of this somewhere), 4 evokers, and 30 zombies (They have Zombie on the team, so of course there are zombies.) Team Star has a total of 90 members, however they are not at a disadvantage entirely. The members of this team include Doc, Helsknight (Welsknight's evil clone), BadTimesWithScar (BTWS is GTWS's evil brother), EX (he had become good but was forced by Hels and BTWS to be apart of Team Star), 35 blazes (Hels is friends with them), 50 charged creepers (like I said, not at a complete disadvantage), and finally Bdubs (he was threatened by his boyfriend, Doc.)

Everyone was meeting at the cease fire flag to discuss the rules and restrictions. Each team had started a base a few weeks prior and were finally done. G-team had a giant watercooler looking base, whereas Team Star had a very menacing fortress set up. Once they had gotten there, they all (when I say that I mean everyone except all of the zombies, blazes, piglins, charged creepers, vexes, and evokers) realized that there was no backing out now.

"Bdubs!" Keralis was the first to say something about said member of Team Star, "Why are you on that side!"

"Because he would rather be with me than any of you!" Bdubs flinched at Doc's proclamation.

"Why don't you let him speak for himself if your so confident with that!" Bdubs was cowering behind EX when Xisuma continued, but in a more concerned tone, "Why are you hiding Bdubs? Also really EX! You had gotten better!"

When Bdubs continued to be silent while behind EX, everyone had understood what was happening. "DOC WHAT DID YOU DO. WHAT DID HE DO! I SWEAR IF HE'S HURT I WILL PERMAKILL ALL OF YOU!" Xisuma was already bringing out his communicator when Doc interrupted him.

"He's not hurt," Doc started. All the hermits let out a breath at that. Even EX seemed to feel more at ease, "He's not hurt, but he does know what will happen if he decides to betray me." Bdubs tensed at that and immediately went to use EX as a shield against Doc.

Keralis stepped forward to attempt to comfort Bdubs, however he was stopped by Doc grabbing his sword. Seconds later Bdubs was being held by a grinning Doc, the netherite sword was held to his throat. Blood loss was one of the three worst ways to die and took the longest to respawn, as well as it having phantom pains staying for a few weeks and constant nausea. "What, try and come closer I dare you." Doc was very clear with the fact that he won't hesitate to kill Bdubs. Yes you can respawn, but it still really hurts and you continue to feel the phantom pains for a few days afterward, "So you are all cowards I see. Than this war will be over rather quickly."

"RELEASE HIM." Ren spoke next. Ren was the only one other than Bdubs that was remotely on Doc's good side, "Doc dammit release him! He doesn't need to be part of this-this thing you two have!" Ren was bold, it usually didn't go well, this wasn't an exception.

"YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN SAY THAT." Doc was getting angrier by the minute. Doc's grip on Bdubs was getting tighter. Bdubs's eyes were getting wider, a telltale sign that he was scared. Iskall and False were already grabbing their weapons when Doc interrupted them with a laugh, "Oh you wouldn't DARE. Are you willing to let Bdubs die of blood loss just to get a few hits on me." Iskall and False were quickly putting away their weapons because they didn't want that for Bdubs. Doc continued to laugh.

Tango choose to speak next, "Please Doc, let him go. . . .Don't you love him?" Wrong thing to say. Doc stopped laughing and growled. At this Bdubs eyes were getting bigger and he closed them just as Doc slit his throat, "SHIT. BDUBS!" Iskall, False, and Wels were upon Doc the moment Bdubs hit the floor. While Doc was defending himself, Joe, Xisuma, and Keralis were trying to help Bdubs. The rest of the hermits stood there for a minute or two then half went to fight Doc, who was still not dead surprising, and half went to get medical supplies.

3 minutes later X's voice was heard swearing. A few seconds after that everyone's communicators dinged.

Bdubs was slain by Doc 

. . . 

Iskall: WHERE DID THAT BASTARD GO 

False: That son of a bitch disappeared! 

"THAT'S IT!" Xisuma was shouting, he furiously typed into his communicator then Doc appeared in front of him (causing a message in the communicators), "DOC. We will have the war, but until then you are staying with me." More messages appeared in the chat.

Doc's inventory is cleared 

Doc was teleported to **** -**** **** 

Xisuma: ISKALL, GRIAN, JEVIN, AND WELS GO TO THE G-TEAM MEETING ROOM, NO ONE ELSE! STRESS, JOE, EX, AND KERALIS FIND BDUBS AND MAKE SURE THAT HE IS OK, HE DROPPED THE COMMUNICATOR WHEN DOC GRABBED HIM, SO YOU CAN'T CONTACT HIM. EVERYONE ELSE STAY TOGETHER AT THE CEASEFIRE FLAG. THIS IS NOT UP FOR DEBATE! 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"I trapped Doc in a bedrock cell that I made at the beginning of the season." Iskall, Wels, Jevin, and Grian all gave X a look, "Just incase. Plus, I do that in every season."

"Ok, now what?" Jevin questioned.

"I don't know." X admitted, causing the four other people in the room to be more shocked than they were at the information of the bedrock cell X always sets up, "What should we do? I brought you four because Iskall and Wels can fight, and Grian and Jevin both know somewhat of what Doc's capable of. Do we go and talk to him? Do we kill him! I need help deciding what to do next!" At this point Xisuma was pacing and was freaking out.

"I think that we should continue the war, however Bdubs should be away from Doc at all times and he is on our team to make that easier." Wels finished.

"Ok, any other suggestions?" X asked, everyone stayed silent, "No? Ok, should we let Doc out or have him stay there until the war begins?"

"We should have him there still, but his teammates can strategize with him."

"That-that's a good idea Jevin, thank you. OK, so Bdubs is now with us and Doc will be there until the first actual battle."


	6. Further Notice

It has been 5 hours since Stress, Joe, Keralis, and EX started looking for Bdubs. They were going to the only place left, Doc's base. When they opened the door and headed up the stairs they heard a small pained whimper. They entered Doc's bedroom to see Bdubs sitting in the corner of the dark room. "Oh god Bdubs there you are! Are you ok?!" Stress quickly ran over to him and started to hug him.

"Doc?!" Bdubs asked.

"Xisuma cleared his inventory and teleported him somewhere after you d-died." Stress's voice wavered on the last part. Bdubs seemed even more worried at that answer, "Does anything hurt?" Bdubs slowly pointed to his head.

"Is that all?" Bdubs responded to Joe's question with a nod, "Do you want to stay here or go to the G-Team base with us?"

"ANYWHERE BUT HERE." He responded weakly, but strong enough to get the point across that he doesn't want to be anywhere near where Doc is or was right now.

"Then let's go to the G-Team base and let everyone know that you are safe."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Xisuma called a meeting at the ceasefire flag. Most of the hermits were already there, the ones who weren't arrived soon after X sent the message. Bdubs came in being carried by EX because he kept falling down when he tried to walk, he respawned 10 minutes ago and would continue to have the worst of phantom pains for another hour or so then it would get better. Grian and Tango were both avoiding eye contact with Bdubs, both feeling like his pain was their fault.

"Is everyone here?" Xisuma started, "Everyone is here, good. Ok, Let's start. . . . I sent Doc to a bedrock prison that I set up in every season just incase something happens. I have decided that Doc will stay there until further notice, however anyone can visit him if you have permission. . . . Bdubs," Bdubs looked right at him and nodded, "Bdubs, you will be staying far away from Doc for now, and you will be joining the G-Team. Is this ok with you?" Bdubs waited a second then hesitantly nodded.

"Will Doc be able to join the battle?" shouted Etho.

"I don't know." All the hermits responded to X's confession with shocked faces, even the hermits that were part of the decision making, "Should he?"

Equal shouts of yes and no were thrown out, Xisuma rephrased the question, "What does Bdubs want? He is the one who is the most at risk, as well as Grian. What do you two think?"

Both hesitated for a moment then Bdubs responded, "I'm ok with him joining the battle, as long as I don't have to be face to face with him . . . alone."

Grian waited a few seconds then added on to that, "I'm . . . ok with Doc being here. I know that we could lose and I could die but, I don't want to have him end up escaping somehow and be even more pissed of at me. That would definitely ensure my permanent death, plus I also don't want Bdubs to end up dying because of that as well." Bdubs flashed him a grateful look.

"So, Doc will be freed but he won't be allowed to be alone with Bdubs at any point. Someone will be with Bdubs at all times. Also EX you're going on the G-Team. Doc doesn't need an admin on his team." Everyone nodded then walked away on their own or in small groups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short chapter, I have school soon and I'm just making up most of this as I go along. I had a baseline planned and now I'm trying to get back to since I strayed so far from it.


	7. Gree-on

Doc was in his temporary prison. He was getting frustrated and was continuously plotting an escape, he did expect to be let out at some point. However, he did not expect to be greeted by a visiter, a visiter he didn't know, "Who are you." Doc spoke gruffly, saying less like a question and more like a demand.

"Someone who wants to help. I belive you are familiar Gree-on."

"If I am then so what?" Doc seemed annoyed at the question. The stranger stepped out of the shadows in which they were hiding in, they were wearing bunny ears and had blue and orange checkered headphones hanging on their neck.

"I want to DESTROY him. I have a way to do that, all I need from you is to lure him somewhere to face us. Are you in?" The stranger held out his hand, Doc shook it through the iron door that blocked his way out. They both had a common goal so this should go well, shouldn't it?

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Xisuma had freed Doc earlier and was escorting him to the ceasefire flag so that they could finally start this war. When Doc and X got there, everyone was already there with swords and axes held at the ready. Doc smirked at the disruption he had made, then he looked at Bdubs who cowered behind several hermits. 

"Coward!" Doc got an elbow in the stomach from X for that, he thought that it was completely worth it for the scared look Bdubs gave. He chuckled at the sight of the hermits failing to comfort the sleep master, who by the way looked like he hadn't slept a wink in a while.

EX, the most neutral party began, "Just so that EVERYONE, " EX looked at Doc when he said the last bit, "knows the rules that are in place. Doc will continue in this battle. HOWEVER, Doc will not be able to go face to face with Bdubs alone. Bdubs and I will be joining the G-Team considering it's safer for him and I didn't want to be on your team anyways. Plus, you absolutely don't need an admin on your team." 

Doc pretended to look mad at these new rules, all of this made it much easier to get Grian alone. There was no EX or Bdubs at the meetings in which he would discuss the plan on trapping Grian, "Ugh, FINE." None of the hermits looked like they saw past his fake annoyance.

"Ok, let's start this war!" EX sounded way more excited for this then he should have, but wars were fun so who could blame him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

The teams had already started fighting, war cries and yells of anger were heard every few seconds or so. Occasionally there would be a scream of pain then a respawn message in the chat. Grian was heading to a secret cave to pick up materials, he was only 50 blocks away when an armored knight came out from behind a tree.

"Where do you think you going?" Helsknight mocked, "Shouldn't you be bravely fighting beside your allies."

"Friends." Grian corrected, "Shouldn't you?"

"Shut up and let's fight!" Hels responded bringing out his sword. Grian had already grabbed his sword and swung at Hels, Hels easily deflected it. Hels was laughing when Grian took another swing, surprising the knight and hitting him in side. Hels grumbled, then quickly attacked Grian. Grian, not being the best at PvP, was hit in chest. Hels kept on slashing at him, eventually Grian's chestplate broke, at the sight of it the knight grinned. Grian quickly ran when he realized that he wouldn't win this fight. Hels was beginning to run after him when Iskall ran from behind Hels and effectively distracted him enough for Grian to get away.

Grian quickly dashed into the dark cave, hurrying to a chest to grab more armour and potions. Grian heard the sound of someone moving, but it was too late. Grian turned to see a trident aimed at his head and a sword at his neck.

"Look who we caught." A gruffer sounding Scar sang. Grian recognised BTWS, Scar's evil twin.

"Hello. Are you going to kill me or what?" Grian's question was only responded with a laugh, but not BadTimesWithScar's laugh, "Doc." Grian sighed.

"Care to humor me?" Grian just rolled his eyes at Doc's statement, knowing fair well that he wasn't asking.

"Gree-on!" All color in Grian's face faded from that voice. Sam. Sam was here, in Hermitcraft. Grian knew that he wasn't going to get out of this alive, or at least unhurt, "Answer me, Gree-on."

Doc was stepping closer and began to talk, "You see, I was still curious if you actually knew this man. I guess you do." Doc started to laugh then turned to where Sam was standing behind Grian, "Well Sam, I held up my end of the deal. Your turn."

"What!? No no no no. Please no!" Grian was freaking out, Doc was grinning, "Doc! Please, not with him! Anywhere but with him!" Doc's grin became bigger seeing Grian completely lose it. 

Grian started to move, trying to get away from them, he was cut off by a stone wall that he hadn't seen due to the dark, "You aren't getting out of this that easily." Doc grabbed Grian's sword, causing Grian's eyes to widen, "Let's get him out of here. Eventually someone will go looking for him." Sam responded with his own grin, all three of them moved towards Grian. Doc hit grian in the side of his head with the handle of his sword, effectively knocking him out. The last thing Grian saw was all three of their grins then darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious if anyone understood the title before you read the chapter. Was it too much of a spoiler? If so, any other ideas for the title? I can always change it.
> 
> Also sorry for the fight scene, I'm not great at those.


	8. Threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, I had a lot of school related stuff that I needed to take care of. However, to make up for it I have written a longer chapter than usual.

The battle ended and everyone, or almost everyone, was going to the center of the field to meet up. Once they got there Scar spoke first, "Ok, any major injuries that need to be taken care of?" Ten minutes later everyone was patched up and they began a role call to see if anyone was stranded somewhere, "Rendog . . . is here. Grian. . . . Grian? . . . Grian! Where is Grian!"

A snicker was heard from a certain half creeper, "Where is he! I don't care that this is a war and people get kidnapped. WHERE. IS. HE." Iskall shouted, bringing out his axe.

A louder laugh was heard from Doc and a small chuckle from BTWS, "You really should move in groups of two." Doc stated.

"What did you do to him!" Mumbo was now the one yelling, "Doc where the fuck is he!"

Doc just laughed harder at Mumbo's outburst, "You should ask Xisuma." Dox said playfully, X knew all of Grian's past and Doc knew that. Everyone turned to X as Doc added something, "Hey X, do you remember Sam." At this the color in the admin's face drained and a terrified look spread across his face.

"SAM IS HERE?!" X was not even trying to hide the fear in his voice, "How is he here!" After a few moments a realization hit him, "DOES SAM HAVE GRIAN!?!" X pushed Doc up against a nearby tree. Doc's grin answered X's question. X immediately let Doc fall to the ground.

Xisuma just stood where he was until Welsknight's voice was heard from behind him, along with a comforting hand on his shoulder, "X, who is Sam."

"Grian isn't going to be ok." The admin mumbled, "If Sam has him that's bad. Really bad."

"XisumaVoid. WHAT DO YOU KNOW." EX's voice was heard clearly in the jumbled thoughts of the admin. X visibly flinched, causing his 'evil' twin to switch to a softer tone, "X, we all need to know so that we can help him."

X turned to the hermits and began talking, "Sam was a friend of Grian's in high school. Then one day Sam had killed Grian's other best friend Taurtis." At this Iskall and Mumbo both gave a look of fear, early on in their relationship they had found out that Grian was more often than not having nightmares about someone named Taurtis, "Sam then forced Grian to in a sense become Taurtis. Grian was trapped for years on end being abused by Sam. If Grian is back with Sam then we need to find and save him soon."

"Hmm." Doc began, "I didn't know about that part of his past. Oh well, this just makes this whole situation much better."

"Where is he!?"

"Like I'd tell you anything. Although . . . You could ask someone else." Doc's gaze was fixed on BTWS when he said the last part.

"I wasn't there when you made the deal with him!" BadTimesWithScar's usual neutral manner was instead replaced with a look of anger and fear. He knew that if one of the hermits have been messed with, the rest would get violent. They would do anything to get their friends' back.

"Oh, is that fear I see." Doc began tauntingly, "It's a shame that you were there when we took Grian."

Scar's evil counterpart started to back away, it's too bad that a group of the hermits were behind him. All of them had their swords pointed at him while they surrounded him on all sides. Mumbo and Iskall stepped forward and both attacked him in usion, knocking the terrified evil twin down. Iskall started speaking, "You don't have to get hurt. Tell us what happened." When BTWS hesitated, Iskall pointed his sword at his arm and held it down with his boot, "You know what I've learned? . . . It takes a while for someone to die of blood loss from a non fatal place." Iskall grinned as he saw the pure terror in BTWS's face.

Iskall started to slowly press on his arm with the sword, until BadTimesWithScar began to start talking, "Ok! God you guys get violent fast! It began when Grian was met by Hels. He was meant to attack him to the point where he would be running into the cave, not seeing us. He did his job perfectly considering you were distracted by him, not worrying over Grian." It was time for Iskall'a face to change to pure terror. Mumbo in the time of BTWS speaking, grabbed Hels and also pointed a sword at him. BTWS grinned as he saw Iskall, but then immediately went back to fear when Iskall started to press down on his arm with the sword, "Ow! Fuck, fine! After that Grian was running straight to the cave, oblivious to all but his broken chestplate. Once he was in and went to a chest, Doc and I snuck up behind him. He realized a second too late and turned around to see a sword at his neck and a trident at his head. Then Sam revealed himself, his face. His face was hilarious!" He had followed that with a snort that wasn't appreciated by the hermits. 

With a look of disgust and fear on their face, Wels spoke, "Care to humor me?" at this BTWS only laughed more, Welsknight looked furious, "What's so funny!"

"The first thing you said, Doc said that exact thing when he revealed Sam! Grian looked like he was ready to collapse right there! He was so fucking terrified that a part of me felt bad, but that part was quickly disposed of by my other part." Wels walked straight to him and quickly put his sword at his neck, making it clear that he would not hesitate to kill BTWS for even a second, "Oh fine I'll continue. Basically, Grian was terrified and then Doc knocked him out. Sam then brought him to some weird portal." 

Xisuma's face changed from mad to fear and quickly started talking with an urgency that the hermits had never heard from him, "DESCRIBE THE PORTAL."

When BTWS hesitated Doc began to speak, "Hmm. Seems like that portal could be really important to find Grian. Why should we tell you what it looked like, let alone where it is."

"I don't know if you forgot, but I HAVE A SWORD AT MY NECK AND MY ARM! HELS ALSO HAS ONE POINTED AT HIS NECK!"

"Yeah but you'll respawn and I have no weapons pointed at me, I also could have left a while ago. I didn't however to see the look on their faces, and incase an opportunity like this one presented itself. . . . Now again, what can I get out of this?"

In usion the hermits that weren't already attacking someone went straight to Doc and spoke together as one, "YOUR LIFE." Doc just laughed at that, causing them to point various weapons at him.

"You could kill me, but I'd respawn. Or you can give me something of value and I will tell you where the remains of the portal are and you can figure out where your beloved Grian is."

The hermits looked to X and he, feeling pressured, started to make a deal, "What is to value to you?"

"It's too bad that the only thing I care about is Grian and his powers. I want the power of a watcher." 

Xisuma's face lit up as he got an idea, "I think I know where Grian is." X's face quickly showed fear again, "I know where he is and it isn't good."

EX and Biffa both realized it as well and the same look of fear showed on their faces. EX spoke first, "Shit."

"WHERE IS HE." Mumbo and Iskall demanded.

"Watchers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWISTS!


	9. Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late chapter, I had a lot of stuff to do.

Grian opened his eyes to a familiar darkness, the darkness of the void. He wasn't awake but he was able to move in the void. It was a place that you went to when you were recovering from a specific thing...Magic. Specifically watcher magic. "Oh fuck!" He yelled out, "Why does it have to be watchers?!" Grian started to pace, eventually that turned into a panicked run, "There has to be a way out! Why does there have to be nothing but void! I'm never going into the end again!" Light began to seep in and Grian realized that he was waking up, coming into consciousness.

Grian saw that he was inside of a massive castle, built with different end blocks. Most people would be amazed at the build, Grian however wasn't. Instead he was filled with fear, he used to live in the castle and it was some of the worst years of his life, second to YHS. Grian was paralyzed with fear and only jumped up when he saw Sam walking towards him. "You can't get away this time Grian." Grian started to back up, but he was met with the corner of the room. Knowing that he had no escape, Grian slid to the floor and held his knees to his chest, "Giving up that quickly. You've changed, those hermits have ruined your bravery and habit of doing foolish things. Well at least you make this so much easier."

"Easier for what?" Grian's voice trembled as he spoke.

A grin appeared on Sam's face as he answered, "Why don't we find out now." Grian looked up and saw two masked figures next to Sam. Before he could try and get away, the two watchers grabbed him. 

Grian's movement was limited due to the watchers, he could only speak, "Please. Sam, please he-" Grian was cut off by a watcher knocking him out.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean watchers?!" Most of the hermits were very confused and were yelling. They were all still at the middle of the field. Doc was by the tree watching chaos enfold, while Hels and BTWS were still having weapons pointed at them.

"I need everyone to SHUT UP if I'm to answer that." Everyone gradually became silent, "Ok, the watchers are a group of beings that control and watch over servers. They believe that they are better than everyone else and so they get to do whatever they want. This includes destroying servers and kidnapping people, both of which has directly affected Grian. If they have Grian, then Grian will be in danger. I know for a fact that they have been trying for years to get him back. Now that they finally have them, they are going to get their revenge."

"Revenge for what?"

"Grian was the most powerful watcher when he was with them, he was Xelqua. Grian however didn't destroy EVO, a server that he had lived in for a while. He watched it burn to the ground, along with the people in it. He escaped after that and ended up at Riashall where a series of events involving Wels, Jevin, Biffa, Iskall, Mumbo, Doc, and myself happened."

The hermits stood there, confused for a few minutes, causing Mumbo to speak, "So you're saying that my boyfriend has a mysterious and tragic past that neither Iskall or I knew about. I am so confused. Plus he is the most powerful being ever! Wait actually, I'm not surprised by that. He's Grian, of course he is." A small chuckle spread through the group, "Ok. Let's get back to the point. What do we do?!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Screams of pain were heard in the castle. You could track it all to one room containing one red sweatered hermit. He was being corrupted, it is a very painful process. When you are corrupted, you are basically under the control of the people who have corrupted you. There is a way to fight against it, but that requires a level of self control that Grian doesn't have. 

When you enter the room, you see a small winged man on the ground, as well as two watchers beside a bunny-eared man. Grian was on the ground sobbing and occasionally letting out a pained sound. Grian couldn't talk at this point, he was so close to being fully corrupted. "Is he corrupted yet?"

"No Sam," one of the watchers responded, "he will be fully corrupted in about an hour."

"Booo! Can we just leave him here and go do something else?!"

"Fine, but only if you stop using that whiny voice though."

"Deal!" Sam and the watcher shook on it, then left to a different room. They were still close enough to hear Grian, but far enough that they could tune it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the late chapter. I will definitely try to get more in, but I do have an entire day where I can't do anything coming up.


	10. Short Sentence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely late and short chapter, I've been dealing with personal issues. As well as being absolutely swamped with school stuff.

"Okay, we need a plan." Mumbo started speaking in the G-Team meeting room, along with the other hermits (with the exception of Doc). The hermits had placed Doc, BTWS, and Hels into a temporary prison in the middle of nowhere.

Scar took the lead, "We probably need to gear up and get to Grian as soon as possible." They all turned to where the temporary holding of Doc was. "We also need to know where a portal to the watchers is. Who should come with?"

Xisuma answered immediately, "We should have False, Wels, probably Cub, Iskall?, and Bdubs."

"Wait why me?" Bdubs looked terrified, wanting to be as far away from Doc as possible.

"We need you to go with us because you know him best. . . . Plus he is still technically your boyfriend." Everyone shot Iskall a look as he pointed the fact out.

"No it's fine, I'll go. Iskall is right, I am his boyfriend, and I do know more about him than anyone else." Bubs stated calmly, the same couldn't be said about the shouts of disagreement spread through the group.

"Let's go."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Xelqua." The watcher's voice had Grian's head turn to them, Grian was no longer in control. "What do you know about Hermitcraft?"

"What is a Hermitcraft?" Grian's voice was filled with genuine confusion, he didn't remember anything except that the watchers were his leaders.

"It's the enemy." You could hear the smile in the watchers voice as they spoke. "There will be people that want to take you and hurt you. You must hurt them first."

"They will all suffer."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Iskall, False, Wels, Cub, Bdubs, and Xisuma all moved in a small group into the underground jail that is currently holding Doc. Doc was pacing, but he stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw the group. "What do you want?"

"We need information." False walked to the front with her sword brandished.

Doc just laughed. "Oh? And you're going to try to get information out of me with a sword. Have you forgotten that I know pain that no human can live through."

Iskall snarled and lunged at the half creeper safe behind the bars. "Let's test that." Iskall swung his sword, to only be stopped by Hels blocking it. "How the fuck did you guys get out?!"

"You forgot that we have all been to jail several times. We know how to break out. We know how to lure someone into a trap, and how to use that person to get what we want." BTWS said from behind the hermits, holding Bdubs with a sword at his neck. "And that we know how to sneak up on people."

"And you forget that there were more people there." Cub snuck up from behind BTWS and knocked him out. "You ok Bdubs?" Bdubs just nodded, eyes the size of saucers.

Iskall fought with Hels until a blond haired hermit shot Hels down from farther away in the room.

Everything was peaceful for a few seconds, then they realized that Doc wasn't there. "Fuck." Somehow they all said in unsion.


	11. UPDATE - NOT A CHAPTER

I know that I haven't updated in awhile, and that I'm not that far into the fanfic.

However, I need to take a break for my mental health. I have a lot of stuff that I have to deal with and as much as I want to continue writing, I just can't.

This fanfic, and all of my fanfics will be on a short break from updating.

Sorry . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like it either by leaving kudos, subscribing, or just leaving comments.


End file.
